So, Catch Me If You Can
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: A Cat an Mouse chase so to speak between Tai and Yama. Not a Taito although there are sligh Taito hints.. not very much though... Rated M for death. Not a happy ending. at all.
1. Dirty Deeds

A/n So this randomly popped in my head while I was listening to Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap by Metallica, and as such will be featuring that song. It features Taichi and Yamato. Although it fetchers Tai and Yamato it is not a Taito… sorry. No real couplings in this one. rated M for Death

Disclaimer: I don't own. 'nuff said.

* * *

"No" the blond said looking at his boss, the man stared at him; he had never turned down a job. "I'm not doing this. Last time you told me that it'd be my last." The man sighed, and rolled his eyes this boy was impossible to work with. Too bad he did his job so damned well.

"Ishida, come on, one more it won't hurt you, besides this may help you along they way, the man who wants this done is very rich and said he'd pay you handsomely, just once more, Ishida, just once more." Ishida looked at him critically; his boss had lied to him before about this being the last time. Would this time be any different?

"Fine I'll do it. But this IS the absolute LAST time Nakota got it?" Ishida asked, his blue eyes narrowing dangerously, he hated this job and yet here he was still doing it. His boss held up his hands in mock defeat.

"I swear Ishida; this'll be your last time. Then you'll be free to go and you'll never see me again." Nakota handed the blond a manila folder, the latter man snatched it and stormed away, opening it to read about his new assignment on the way back to his apartment. His assignment was a school principal. He groaned inwardly he hated doing school employees.

He reached his apartment and stalked up his stairs quietly, he only had a day before he had to start working on his new assignment. He needed to prepare and what better time then the present. If this really was his last job he wanted everything to go as fast as possible.

_If you're havin' trouble with your high school head/huh, huh, huh, huh  
He's givin' you the blues/huh, huh, huh  
You wanna graduate but not in 'is bed/huh, huh, huh, huh  
Here's what you gotta do/huh, huh, huh  
Pick up the phone, I'm always home/huh, huh, huh, huh, huh  
Call me anytime/huh, huh, huh  
Just ring: three-six-two-four-three-six, hey  
I lead a life of crime_

_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap_

The time had come. Ishida had found himself outside his new assignments door, he knocked hastily, fixing the hairnet and hat he had on both of which covered his hair completely, his target unlocked and opened the door looking him over critically. "You don't look how I had expected, what's with the gloves and suit?" Ishida just shrugged at the man declining to answer the less he spoke the easier this would be finished. "Not a talker eh? Well come on lets get this over with I'm sure you've got other costumers tonight." The man said walking back through the door allowing the blond to enter.

"We should put up a plastic sheet behind the bed, in case things get a little interesting, maybe on the side too." Ishida said speaking up for the first time. The other man looked at him questionably but agreed by shaking his head.

"Your right I can't do laundry and my wife would get suspicious if she came home and the bed was. Well spoiled" The man said laughing, he helped the blond hang the sheets "By the way, my names is Tokoto just incase you wanted to know." Ishida smiled at the man as he finished setting up the plastic behind him.

"There," He moved alongside of the bed so he was standing on the side of the bed opposite the plastic. "C'mere lets have some fun" Tokoto came over to join the lanky blond, who spun him around to be facing the plastic. "Close your eyes I have a surprise for you." The blond said, blinking at the older man and licking his lips suggestively.

_You got problems in your life of love/huh, huh, huh, huh  
You got a broken heart/huh, huh, huh  
He's double-dealin' with your best friend/huh, huh, huh, huh, huh  
That's when the teardrops start FELLA, well-uh/huh, huh, huh  
Pick up the phone, I'm here alone/huh, huh, huh, huh, huh  
Or make a social call/huh, huh, huh, huh  
Come right in, forget about him  
We'll have ourselves a ball, eh_

Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap, oohh  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap  
Whoa yeah

"Mmm am I going to like this surprise?" the man said, closing his eyes and mimicking the blond by licking his own lips, the blond smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. He raised it slowly to his head and pressed against his forehead right between the eyes. "Here, take a hold of this with me," the blond said, the man raised his hand to grab the object. The blond helped him wrap his hand around the object before placing his finger through a hole, the man instantly realized what was happening and tried to struggle, but the blond pulled back on his finger before he could even move. The gun clicked and made a slight 'pfft' noise- which was greatly muffled by the silencer- the blond smirked, "No I don't believe you will enjoy it, Jiioue, Tokoto"_  
_  
_You got a lady and you want her gone/huh, huh, huh, huh  
But you ain't got the guts/huh, huh, huh  
She keeps naggin' at you night 'n' day/huh, huh, huh, huh  
Enough to drive you nuts/huh, huh, huh, huh  
Pick up the phone, leave her alone/huh, huh, huh, huh  
It's time you made a stand/huh, huh, huh, huh  
For a fee, I'm happy to be  
Your back door man, hey_  
The blond finished taking down the plastic sheets and wrapped them back up placing them into the backpack he'd brought with him. He placed a single canine tooth, much like a wolves in the palm of Tokoto's hand that didn't hold a discharged pistol. "For a principle you are not a very smart man." Ishida said before calmly checking the apartment to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. Once he was sure he had everything he existed the apartment and walked down the hall, he stopped and looked back at the apartment. He sat waiting for a while; people who walked past him paid him no attention however.

_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap, yeah  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap  
Concrete shoes  
Cyanide  
T.N.T  
Done dirt cheap  
Ooo, neckties  
Contracts  
High voltage  
Done dirt cheap, eah_  
"Yaaagh" He sighed when he heard the scream, that meant someone had found the body. He started to walk again, heading to an old abandoned building where an incinerator stood waiting for him to destroy the plastic sheets and other evidence. He sighed again, this time happily, he was finally done with this job, after all, Nakota had promised right?

Dirty deeds, do anything you want me to, done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds, dirty deeds, dirty deeds, done dirt cheap

* * *

A/n well that's the end. Most people think that Dirty Deeds is about prostitution... but really if you read the lyrics closely its more about death and assassins/ contract killer so I wrote a story about one. More will be reveled next chapter. And Tai comes in then YAY…. Oh yeah please R+R with this story. Oh this story is rated 'M' just for safety since people die in it I thought it may be a good idea. If people like this I'll try and update fast but its tennis season right now so I'm going to be kind of busy.


	2. And So It Begins

A/n Well this chapter was written well before I expected it to be done. I only go home from tennis about two hours ago and here I am writing for you. For anyone who cares unfortunately I lost both my matches. 2-6, 1-6; and my other was 5-6, 3-6 It makes me sad I lost but Que- Sierra- Sierra. Well I suppose you don't want to hear about my tennis. So How bout I move on with our story ne?. OH yeah. This is a AU story… I don't know the name of the govt. agency equivalent to the FBI for Japan so they'll just be referred to as the police if anyone knows please tell me and I'll make the change.

Disclaimer #2: I don't own Digimon, although I do own the plot for this story. I came up with it all by my self…….purely on accident.

* * *

Detective Yagami Taichi stood in the dimly lit room, he looked over the body in front of him. A deiced Jiioue Tokoto was sprawled on the ground, one discharged pistol in his hand, a single bullet hole in his head. By the looks of it Jiioue had committed suicide. Two things bugged the young detective however, the lack of blood splatter from the shooting and the wolves tooth he'd found in the man's left hand. It was the notorious sign of 'Wolf' (1).

Wolf is a contract killer that the police had been chasing for over a year. The problem with Wolf was he had no defined pattern of kill, every time something was a bit different then the time before. Almost as if he was playing with the cops. As the detective contemplated this question his partner Ichijouji Ken (2) entered the house.

"Don't tell me it's Wolf again. I hate dealing with his cases." Ken said walking up behind his partner looking over his shoulder and at the dead body. He sighed, there was defiantly a wolves tooth in the man's left hand. "Never mind I answered my own question." Despite the lack of evidence the two detectives collected what they could, which was just the tooth, the man's cloths, and the pistol. Maybe they could find finger prints on the gun or the tooth.

* * *

Detective Yagami let his head hit the desk and he groaned. His partner next to him sighed equally annoyed but controlled himself from doing a full face plant on his own desk. Just like every other time they had tried, no finger prints had shown up on the tooth and only the victims had shown up on the gun. With no splatter patterns to compare look at they couldn't be sure if it had actually been a suicide or if it had been faked by Wolf. The angle in which the bullet had entered the head seemed to match a point blank shot. Which meant it was unclear weather it was suicide or someone else's handiwork.

"Why is this Wolf so hard to work with?" Tai mumbled from his position at his desk. "Why won't he just slip up so we can catch him and put him into jail where he belongs. So that the system will be right and crime won't be as bad as it is now, and people will be happy and the world will be good again." He banged his head on the desk again before looking back up at Ken, who shook his head.

"I don't think that's quite how it would turn out if we did catch Wolf. But I know how you feel. I wish he'd just slip up once so we'd be able to catch him." Ken sighed and put the papers back into the manila folder. "Well no use sitting here moping over something we cannot fix right now. C'mon we are supposed to meet Matt at the Diner in ten minutes." Ken said, getting up and grabbing his coat and wallet, seeing that his friend and partner had not moved he sighed and went over. "C'mon Tai, Matt'll cheer you up." Tai mumbled but joined the man anyhow.

"He's good at that. Your right. Let's go."

* * *

Yamato sighed and laid his head on the table. He was in the diner waiting for Taichi and Ken. Last night had been one of the more tiring nights. Killing Jiioue took more out of him then he had thought. It had been his last kill though so he could start sleeping again. He picked his head up when the door opened; setting it back down when he realized that it wasn't either of the men he was waiting for. "Hey Ken, if Yamato can sit like that why can't I?" Yamato looked up again spotting the two boys he smiled slightly and lifted his head.

"You guys suck you should really stop using the back door to sneak in on me." Matt said playfully punching Tai in the shoulder. Tai and Ken joined Yamato at the table laughing with the blond.

"Good afternoon Matt, my you look really tired, what were you doing last night?" Ken asked, picking up the menu, looking it over quickly while he decided what he wanted, Tai mimicked him both to make fun of him and also decide what he wanted to eat that day.

"You know the same thing I do every night, murder, pillage and overall just vandalize the town. Gunna cuff me officer?" Matt said smirking and holding out his wrists out at the violet haired boy, who in response just shook his head and smiled, after receiving the same answer for years from the man, you think he'd stop asking. Tai looked up from the menu suddenly.

"Hey Yama, what do you do for a job? Every time I ask you always seem to avoid answering, so fess up. What do you do?" Tai asked, Matt hesitated, what do you tell your friends when you are basically a contract killer?

"Well I worked as a model (3) as you know and now I just kind of drift from jobs, you know work a little here, sleep a little there, just to get me by." It was still evasive, but it should be a sufficient answer for them. As he predicted both of them nodded, as the waitress appeared with their food. Matt looked up just as the T.V. in the diner flashed a breaking news story. He quickly read the subtitles, it was about Wolf. They had found another man dead. "Hey, Tai, Ken aren't you working that case?" Matt asked, again diverting them from asking him about his job. Tai looked up and groaned, as it mentioned that no new evidence had been found.

"That wolf is a pain in the ass, sometimes I wish he'd just die randomly, it'd save a lot of people time and their lives." Tai said, huffing in anger, Matt fidgeted slight even though Tai didn't know, it still made him feel queasy when Ken and Tai talked about the case against himself. He felt suddenly depressed, he stood up abruptly and the other two men looked at him questionably.

"I-I don't feel well, I'm just going to go back to our apartment Tai,(4) I'll see you when you get back tonight." He said, then he waked as calmly as he could out of the diner, once he was a safe distance away he rushed off to his car and tore out of the diner parking lot.

* * *

"Well that was very sudden." Tai said, watching the door where His blond friend had vanished faster then he had appeared. "I hope he's OK. I'll have to check on him later when I get home."

"Yeah, very weird, have you ever noticed that Matt gets really nervous and twitchy anytime anyone mentions Wolf?" Ken asked, he hated to be suspicious of his own friend, but the more he thought about it the more sense it made, in the digital world, Matt's digimon was a wolf, and he had always been more of a 'lone wolf' in their little group. Even when he had been in his band it had wolf references all over it. The only thing however that didn't make sense was-

"Ken, Yama couldn't kill someone it's not in his blood." Tai said, laughing slightly, brushing off Ken's comment. "Well lets get back to the station and finish cleaning up, maybe we can figure out what's so wrong with Yama" they got up and left the diner.

* * *

Yamato closed his eyes and leaned against the door of his apartment door, he really wanted to just sleep and never wake up. He could barley remember how he even got started in this whole business, really he didn't want to remember. He jumped when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" Matt said, trying to figure out who would be calling him in the middle of the day.

"Wolf, its good to hear your voice, I didn't think I'd be able to get a hold of you." The man said, Yamato glared at the shower curtain, remembering why he got dragged into the contract killing business.

"Franken, what do you want? Shouldn't you be whoreing up some small child in France?" Matt said venomously, glaring harder at the shower curtain whishing it was the man's head.

"I need you to do a job for you. A very big job." Franken said, no doubt grinning wickedly while he spoke. "I figured my little wolfy would be able to handle it."

"I don't work for you anymore; Nakota said that last time was my last. That means our associations with each other are through. I'm hanging up and I don't want you calling back." Matt said, he moved to hang up the phone, but Franken chose that moment to speak up again.

"Now hold on, Wolf, Nakota is not your boss, I am I'll say when you quit, not you or anyone else, It will do you well to keep me in a good mood Wolfy, you know what'll happen if I get mad."

"I don't care what you do to me anymore Franken you can kill me for all I care. I don't want to do this anymore. Hell I didn't want to do this in the first place. I'm done and there isn't anything you can do to stop me from quitting." Matt went to hang up the phone for a second time, unfortunately Franken had planned for this.

"So I suppose you don't care then what happens to your little brother, or your two friends the cops?" Franken said, calmly over the line, Matt grimaced but put the phone back to his ear.

"You promised me you'd leave them out of this if I did what you said." Matt said, again giving the shower curtain- or at least his imaginary Franken- a fierce glare.

"Yes my dear boy I did say that now didn't I?" Franken said emphasizing the word boy, Yamato glared harder at the curtain, refusing to speak anymore as he already knew where this conversation was going. "Unfortunately for you, quitting and not taking this job qualifies as not listening to me. I'd think very hard about your decision and if you decide to be smart Nakota will meet you in the usual ally with your information at midnight tomorrow night. Sweet dreams wolfy." Franken said, Matt was about to reply acidly when he heard the phone go dead on the other line. He huffed annoyed and smacked his head against the back of the bathroom door hanging up the phone and letting his hand limply place it on the floor. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep, wondering if he should take the job or not.

* * *

1: lol Lame I know but I couldn't help it. You all saw it coming when Yama had placed the tooth in his hand last chapter.

2: I've realized that I never really had Ken play a major roll in my stories before so now he's going to. So Yay for Ken everyone.

3: Matt as a Model……I couldn't resist.

4: Last chapter I said Matt had his own apartment. I decided at the last minute he shared with Tai so deal with it.

A/n Thats where I'm ending it ... reviews would be loved and cherised for all of an eternaty...


	3. In the Middle, A Clue

A/n I decided the faster I write this story the less I have to worry about remembering to update it. So here we are again with a new entry. Hopefully I'll finish this story in like four days... because then I won't have to keep messing up during tennis practice because I get a new Idea…Oh I looked over this and there is slight Taito hintage in this chapter and probably chapters to come.

* * *

Tai shuffled through his apartment door. "Matt? I'm back, where are you?" Tai asked, looking around the small room for any signs of his blond roommate, finding none he shrugged to himself and headed to the bathroom, he staggered however when he yawned suddenly- he opened the door and jumped slightly when his blond roommate feel on top of his feet. "Matt?"

The blond slowly opened his eyes blinking up at the brunette above him. "Ta-chi?" He said sleepily, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Tai cocked his head at Matt looking confused.

"Matt its eight at night, don't tell me you've been asleep since you abruptly left the diner. That's really not good for your health you know." Tai bent down and felt the blond's forehead; he recoiled though when he felt the heat from Matt's obvious fever. "See look you've already given yourself a fever. C'mon, lets get you to bed, and I'll make you some soup." Tai helped Matt to his feet and half carried half dragged him to his room.

"You can't cook- Call Ken" Matt said weakly he shook his head then. "No never mind I'll make my self soup. Then go to bed." Matt pushed away from Tai and headed back to the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans. "Don't worry about me so much Tai; I've taken care of myself before a little fever won't be bad. Why don't you just go watch that football match that's on." Tai opened his mouth to say something but when Matt turned he saw that cold glazed look- the look that said I've decided leave me alone.- Tai held up his hands and mock defeat.

"Ok,Ok calm down I'm gone." Tai left the room and went to watch the football game just like Matt had asked of him. He was about ten minutes into the game when He heard a thump from the kitchen. "Oh sigh he fainted. Why do I let him do this to himself?" Tai asked no one, walking to the kitchen once again picking up his petite blond friend and carrying him into his room. Once he was safely in his bed he went back out to finish the soup. Despite what Matt said Tai was pretty good at cooking-after all when you live with a Master chef for almost eight years and you ate his cooking for almost six years before that, you are bound to pick up on things- once the soup was finished he brought it to Matt's room. "Matt soups ready" He said knocking on the door, he walked in to find Matt sitting up in bead with his arms crossed, glaring at the brunette.

"Hey don't blame me! You passed out what was I supposed to do leave you there?" Tai asked, the blond gave him a look that said – Yes- but Tai ignored him giving him the soup. "Whatever eat this and feel better" Tai said leaving to go to sleep himself- or rather just go and sit in his room so Matt though he was asleep.

The next morning Yamato wasn't doing any better then what he had the previous night, however once Tai left Matt spent the entire morning deciding what he was going to do. It was now eleven thirty pm and Matt made sure that Tai was asleep before he snuck through his window, he made his way over to the fire escape and climbed down and landed quietly on his feet. He walked for several blocks before coming to a small ally a dead end- how ironic- he walked in up to a man in the shadows. "Ishida how glad I am to see you- however your late- no matter however, I'm glad you decided to take this job, you don't know what would happen if you didn't." Nakota said, once again for the second time this week handing him another manila folder. "Have fun. This one should be interesting." The man laughed with amusement before disappearing back into the shadows. Matt growled in annoyance-placing the manila folder in a bag he had thought to bring with him- before walking back towards his and Tai's shared apartment. He snuck back through the window and closed it quietly.

"You should've snuck out the front door, you would've been quieter." Matt jumped slightly and turned around to see both Tai and Ken looking at him worriedly. "Where have you been Yama both Ken and I have been worried sick." Tai said, walking up to the boy, placing his hand on Matt's forehead it still burned at his touch.

Matt jerked away violently, "I'm fine Tai- why won't you just leave me alone." Matt winced inwardly as he spoke the words he hated to push his friends away like this but if they found out- they couldn't now. They'd know soon enough just a bit longer and he could be done with this forever. "Just- Just get out both of you." Matt said, suddenly moving forward to push both boys out of his room.

They both protested mainly in shock but still they left. After Matt was sure Ken had left and Tai had gone back to sleep, Matt dissolved in tears, he hated lying to his friends like this. He cried for a lot of the morning, but by the time Tai woke back up Matt had finished crying and had made breakfast.

Tai sleepily walked into the kitchen. "Matt, shouldn't you be in bed?" Tai asked, sitting down –despite his obvious annoyance the blond was up he took some of the food- Matt glared at him but said nothing. In fact he seemed to be ignoring the fact that Tai was there all together. Tai stiffened at the silence, his muscles tightening from the uncomfortable silence. He finished his breakfast quickly and put his dishes in the dishwasher before grabbing his keys and heading to the door. "Well I'm off Yama; try not to do anything to strenuous in the next couple of days."

Tai closed the door to the apartment before Matt could even think about answering. Matt sat back in his chair and sighed once the door had closed, until this was all over, it was going to be very straining on his friendship with Taichi and Ken. He sighed again before moving back into his room to study the manila folder again. He was nervous, although he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Yamato rolled his neck and tried to crack it before he knocked on the door his gloves muffling the sound slightly. It was finally time for his plan to be set in motion. He grimaced as the door opened and a man in about his forties smiled. "Well you are a cutie, come in, come in, lets get started" The man grabbed Matt by the arm and dragged him into the apartment. "So where would you like to do this blondie?" The man grabbed Matt from behind the waist and smelled his hair. Matt did everything he could not to shudder, he turned so he was facing the man.

"How bout the bed?" Yamato asked, standing on his tip toes to kiss the man on the lips, he let himself be led to the bed before pushing the man onto the bed underneath him. The Man smirked and pulled off his shirt. Yamato licked his lips and pulled a syringe out of his backpack. "Have you ever tried something like this?" Matt said waiving the syringe in front of the older mans face, the other man smiled sickly.

"No but if it gives me a rush especially with someone as hot as you I'm willing to try" He said holding his hand out for the syringe, Matt smiled and handed it over, watching the man push the needle into his own skin once he finished however the man instantly knew something was wrong he bucked suddenly as the Cyanide rushed through his blood and into his heart causing a sudden heart attack. Matt pushed off the man and dug in his bag pulling out the wolves tooth and pushing it into the man's other hand.

"The biggest rush of your life." Matt said dully, as he finished his task, placing a paper in the man's hands, knowing that Tai would find it. Hopefully Ken would figure out the meaning behind it. Matt sighed and checked the room to make sure that nothing but the tooth, syringe and paper was left of his, he then quickly left the room and snuck back to his apartment.

* * *

Tai looked again at the paper in his hands, the message on it perplexed him to no end, his partner also had problems with it. They had been chasing Wolf for almost three years and now he leaves them a message; 'To find me, look closer rather then farther' "What does this mean?" Tai asked, looking at his partner and friend. "Why is he messing with us?" Tai banged his head on his desk (1) in hopes of something in his mind jarring so they could catch this man.

"To find me, look closer rather then farther- Maybe he's trying to get himself caught, you know maybe he feels bad that he's killing people." Ken said, taping his pencil on the desk, glaring at the paper that lay between his and Tai's desk, the handwriting on the paper so familiar to him, haunting and teasing him. He should have already figured this out. He was supposed to be a genius after all. "Maybe he lives in the same district as one of us."

"Maybe, did we get anything from the syringe?" Tai asked, his voice monotone, waiting for what he knew was coming, he closed his eyes as Ken spoke saying the words with him, he had only heard them so many times before.

"No unfortunately the only prints on the syringe were the prints of the victim same with the tooth." Ken said, ignoring the way his partner mimicked him. "Maybe we're supposed to look near the last victim's house, rather then in another neighborhood." Ken sighed, and Tai looked at the clock.

"Well it's our lunch lets go meet Matt at the diner." Tai said, getting up to leave with Ken. "Closer rather then farther. I don't know what that means but we will figure it out." Tai sighed and closed the door, he hoped that this would lead somewhere and was not just another way for Wolf to jerk them around. Little did either of them know. In just two days, everything they ever wanted to know would be reviled.(2)

1: he really does this a lot doesn't he??

2: that's right the next chapter should be the last considering I do about two days a chapter.


	4. In Th End What Matters?

A/n so here I am with another chapter. I predict lots of Death for this chapter…… ne… I have a reviewer now YAYness! I don't own the lyrics to any songs that I use in this fic… Like, In The End, By LiNkiN Park. And probably Through Glass by Stone Sour.

PhantomBoo; you are in luck... I lied last chapter, I got a random idea for an epilogue... so that adds at least another chapter maybe two after this one… we'll see. I'm glad you like it now.

* * *

"Wake up little wolfy." Matt slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the darkness, he swore he heard a voice, as his vision slowly returned to him he saw dark brown eyes staring down at him. He almost jumped out of his skin. Standing over him was the one man he never wanted to see. Seeing him one time four years ago had been enough. Franken smirked down at the blond. "Glad to see you are finally awake. Now, someone's been bad."

"Well then go find them and deal with them accordingly. I'm trying to sleep. So shoo." Matt mumbled turning over in his bed trying to back to sleep, however Franken rolled him back over and pulled off Matt's blankets.

"Wolf doesn't mess with me now you are in enough trouble as it is. Now, if you would be so kind. Get up you fuck up." Franken said, shoving the blond sideways, Matt sighed and sat up in bed. "Good boy, see you can tame a wolf. Now what the fuck were you thinking? You left a note at that man's apartment. Are you trying to get yourself caught?"

"Uh yeah, I'm sick of this and if the only way of getting out of it is to get caught by the police then yes I'm going to leave clues wherever I dammed well please." Matt hissed, jumping up out of his bed, throwing on the cloths he had worn the night before. "I don't care what you fucking do anymore I'm sick of this and if I get caught then you can't do anything to stop me, because as it says, my contract ends if I die or if I get caught by the police. So get out of my apartment."

Franken studied Matt for a long time before sighing, "You really are a wild kid aren't you. Well, I suppose someone is going to have to put you in your place. I have the next four people you need to kill. You have no choice, you don't do this and you'll wish that not only you'd never been born but your father's grandparents had never been born. I'll hurt you so bad you won't know what to think. You understand boy? I am not someone you mess with." Franken gave one final glare before tossing the manila folder on the floor by Matt's feet shortly after that he left the room, After picking up the manila folder Matt followed Franken through the door, he saw the man had disappeared probably through the front door. He glared at the door.

"Franken, I'm not someone you should mess with either. I will make this right whatever it costs." Matt looked down at the manila folder and opened it slowly, his eyes widened as he read the names. "No, please god no," He said, closing his eyes wishing this would disappear. He sunk down to the ground and let out a sob. "What am I going to do?

(t)(i)(m)(e)

Matt took a deep breath before walking up the stairs to the apartment. After he had calmed down, he though about what he needed to do, and slowly, it dawned on him what needed to be done. Unfortunately it was going to cost him his remaining morals. He reached the front door and knocked quickly. He heard movement through the house and then slowly the door opened. "Oh, Matt! What a surprise what are you doing here? Do you need help with anything?" A cherry brunette women opened the door further allowing Matt to enter.

"Hello Sora, how have you been?" Matt asked, following her through the door, he kept his shoes on, standing in the entry way, hesitantly not wanting to enter. "Yeah there's something that you can help me with… but you're not going to like it." Matt said casting his eyes down, Sora came back around the corner worry and concern etched into her fetchers.

"Matt, what's wrong?" She asked coming closer to the blond hesitantly trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes, who hung his head lower, mumbling something as he did. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that what did you say?" Matt looked back up, now was his only chance, before Sora knew what was happening Matt attacked. He whipped a knife out from his bag and slashed her throat, then quickly recoiled his knife, and impaling the girl quickly up to the hilt through her stomach (1)

"I'm sorry Sora, I know this doesn't make sense, and I know you'll hate me for all eternity but right now this is my only option." Matt said to the dead girl, he sighed heavily before sticking one of his fingers into Sora's blood, then he wrote a message that he knew would lead Tai and Ken to his next target. He got up and quickly changed into different cloths leaving the bloody cloths and his shoes next to Sora then he placed a wolves tooth in her hand. "I hope this works. Otherwise it'll all be in vain." Matt said, leaving the apartment door wide open.

* * *

Taichi stared at the body in front of him. He couldn't believe it was actually her; Tears stung his eyes as he slowly looked over to his partner. "Ken who could have done this and why would they want to do this? Sora was always such a sweet girl, why would wolf want to kill her?"

"I don't know Tai; I wish I had an answer for you." Ken said, calmly he could tell that Tai's anger was flaring; his eye had changed from a soft brown to an angry hard dark brown color. His body tensed and his teeth gritted, all and all Ken had a very unhappy Taichi on his hands right now. "We're going to find out who did this Tai, I swear, and we will put Sora's killer in jail."

"I know I still – Uhg I swear when I meet this wolf guy I'm going to kill him. He deserves so much more then to be put in jail. I- I…. I don't know anymore." Tai sighed and relaxed onto the wall. Ken relaxed slightly as the anger slowly drained from his friends face and body. Ken's eyes widened, Tai looked at his friend in confusion. "Ken what-

"The wall" Was all the purple haired boy could muster; Tai turned around and looked at the wall. His eyes widening in shock, written in what seemed to be Sora's blood was a message from Wolf; 'In the end it doesn't even matter.' They both stared at the message.

"Where have I seen those lyrics" Tai asked in a hushed manner, Ken just shook his head, he had seem them too, but where?

"Detectives Yagami, Ichijouji another man was found dead, he has a wolves tooth, and so we're pretty sure its Wolf again." Tai's anger flared again, his eyes turning hard at the mention of Wolf. "I think you guys should come quickly.

They both rushed out of the room after the other agent, and into their cars speeding off to where the body was found. Tai walked up to the house slowly he knew this house, Ken slowed when he recognized the house. "No" Tai said, running up the rest of the steps into the house, when he reached the door, he saw what he hoped never to see in his life. A blue haired boy lay lifelessly on the ground. "Jou… he- he killed Jou" Tai said, as Ken entered the room, he looked around the room and groaned.

"Tai look" Ken said, Tai looked over at the wall Ken was looking at. On the wall again was a message in blood; "You're not a natural blond?" The word blond had been underlined several times, Tai stared at it, and mouthed Blond, and suddenly it hit him. "TAKERU!" Taichi shouted, running out of the room, Ken's eyes widened, and he quickly ran after him. They again raced to the other side of town. Tai busted through the house, and into the living room, he fell to his knees when he saw the younger blond boy lying face down in a pool of blood. "No... Takeru. Who did this?" Ken entered the house shortly after him, and silently looked at the wall, his heart sank when he saw another message on the wall; 'Time is a valuable thing watch it fly by as the pendulum swings" Tai suddenly knew where he had to go, although he prayed he was wrong. "Tai! T.K's breathing!" Tai spun around, and he could see T.K. breathing.

"Ken stay here with him. Call an ambulance." Tai took off running, back towards his apartment, he could hear Ken calling after him, but he ignored him all together.

* * *

_I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head_  
Tai walked into his apartment slowly, he didn't want to see what he knew was going to be there, and sure enough, he saw a man standing by the window, looking out at the night below him, the man sang softly. Tai cleared his throat and the mans head whipped around, Tai's heart sank, the handcuffs in his hand fell limply by his side, and the gun in his other hand, landed with a thump on the ground. In front of him stood Yamato, who was covered in blood, the blond sighed. "You figured out the lyrics then?" Matt said his voice was dull and even. Tai nodded, he tried to find his voice, once he found it though, the only thing he could muster was "Why, Yama, Why?"

"I was threatened…. I don't know it all seems so trivial now, and- I- I killed so many people." The blond broke down crying; he sat on the window sill and cried.

_How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget... you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes  
Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in_

"Yamato, I have to arrest you." Tai said, moving slowly towards his friend. He was looking at Matt like he had never seen him before, Matt shook his head. He wiped his tears and cleared his throat.

"No Tai, you don't understand, think about it I left you clues." Matt said, Tai looked at him and opened his mouth to ask a question, Matt cut him off though. "Why did you come Tai, didn't you see the clues? Why didn't you let Ken come?" Matt asked, Tai's anger suddenly flared and he took a threatening step towards Matt.

"Because, he's looking after YOUR little brother who you decided to cut up!" Tai yelled Matt shook his head again, like it was Tai who didn't understand. "You are vile and evil Yamato, you killed Soar and Jou!"

_  
__Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me_

"Love!" Matt said, yelling suddenly, "Reliability, and Hope! Don't you understand?" Tai looked at Matt like he was crazy, sure Tai got that he was naming Sora Jou and T.K. crest but what did that have to do with anything. "I did it in a certain order, I didn't want to but I was trying- Tai, think what two crests show all three of those ones the best?" Tai thought, and suddenly it dawned on him.

"Courage and Friendship." Tai said. "Does this mean you are going to kill me too?" Tai glared, he really didn't understand what was happening.

_  
_  
_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
all I know is that it feels like forever  
when no one ever tells you that forever  
feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

"No, you- Tai –"It hit Tai then, 'Look closer rather than farther'

"Matt you tried to turn yourself in? Why?" Tai asked, looking at his blond friend, "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't want to do this anymore, I didn't want to in the first place, but then my boss said he'd kill Takeru and you and Ken if I didn't – I just… didn't have a choice hate me forever I deserve it." Matt said. "And then... I left you that first message, and my 'boss found out' he didn't like that He gave me four names of people I had to kill. Jou, Sora, T- Takeru and-

"Me" Tai finished for him. But Matt shook his head. Tai again looked at the man questionably he had a thousand questions but none seemed to want to come out.

_How much is real? So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
_"No Tai it was either you or me." Matt said raising the gun in his hand, he pointed it at Tai, and smiled sadly. "I didn't know what I was going to do for the longest time, and as you saw, I couldn't kill Takeru. But then I remembered something.

_(No more sad voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
it's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen_

Tai wasn't sure what to do he'd been in this situation before but he never expected it to be like this. This was the same yet different from anything he'd ever experienced. He really wasn't sure what that was going to turn out to be. "And what would that be Yamato?" Tai asked, fearing the answer.

Matt laughed bitterly and cocked the gun. "To be a good at telling the truth you have to get people to believe the lie" He said, he pulled the trigger and the gun clicked, Tai closed his eyes waiting for the bullet to penetrate his skull.

_I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
and all I know is that it feels like forever  
when no one ever tells you that forever  
feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

The gun however just clicked. Yamato smiled slightly as Tai opened his eyes to stare at the blond. "And of course, to be a good liar you have to get people to believe the truth." Matt said again, he cocked the gun and placed it to his own temple. Tai did nothing, because he knew the gun wasn't loaded, so Matt would just fire air at his own temple, however, as soon as Matt fired the gun Tai knew he was gravely mistaken.

"Matt!" Tai ran from where he was standing over to His now fallen best friend.

"It was the only way Tai- just remember I 'm – I'm sorry. It was always you or me. This time, I'm glad it was me…." And with that Tai's best friend died in his arms.(2)_  
_  
_And it's the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That lie to you.. Yeah-ah __  
__But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head _

I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever

And it's the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you.. Yeah-ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That lie to you... yeah-ah

And it's the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you.. Yeah-ah  
and it's the stars  
the stars  
that lie to you... yeah-ah yeah

Ohhhoh when the stars  
Ohhh oh when the stars that lie

1: Yes both were necessary, when you stab someone they may not die, and if you slit their throat they'll just die slowly for hours chocking on their own blood.

2: Matt lived long enough to say this... even if he did shoot himself in the head... get over it…

A/n Oh…. My…..god… I did NOT mean to Kill Sora, Jou and Matt... I swear... originally it was only Matt who died…. Heh... whoops... Keep a look out for an epilogue one should be out soon.


	5. Aftermath

A/n Well my last chapter of this fic

A/n Well my last chapter of this fic. Sad and happy day.. now I can concentrate on tennis instead of my next death scene….xD… actually I lied…. I'm writing a story right now about a cembalist who eats little children…. Interesting ne? Well anyhow. Here is the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..except the plot, Nakota, Franken, Tokoto and the unnamed man Yama killed in chapter like three I think.

PhantomBoo; Hnmm a prequel sounds kind of fun.. like more death!. I think I may work on that keep a look out for a week or so and I'll try to get the first chappy up.

_Ishida Yamato was dead. That was something that Detective Yagami Taichi had been trying to get over for almost a week now, the funeral was in two days and he had to pull himself together if he was going to be able to attend. The funerals for his other two deiced friend Tachinochi(sp??) Sora and Kido Jou had taken place the previous week. Yamato's funeral would've been held with the other two, but when the digidestion had found out what Matt had done, they refused to let him be remembered with the other two and more likely then not none of the digidestion – save Ken, Takeru, Daisuke and Taichi- would attend his funeral. _

_After Matt had committed suicide the police had gone into a full investigation of the cases against the now deceased blond, in doing so they were able to arrest both Thomas Franken – a 45 year old American who ran a contract killing business- and Tudjman, Nakota (1) – a 38 year old Japanese man who ran around killing and handing out assignments to people for Franken- on many counts of murder. After interrogation of the two it was found that Ishida Yamato had killed out of fear of his and his family's lives and not because he was paid too. _

_The fact still remained however that Ishida Yamato HAD killed at all, so the police still did not feel too kindly towards the now decided blond. After a half a week of investigation, they had enough proof that the blond had in fact been Wolf, and killed under that identity, which there fore cleared the case from the court system. This also meant that Tai and Ken would be assigned a new job, and after three years of chasing their best friend they felt prepared for anything;_

"Tai I know you miss him and I know that you want to change a lot of things that have happened in the past but please, stop looking over that case, its over and done with, no use looking into the past if its all been decided." Ken said, trying to tear the documents form the 'Wolf' case out of the brunette's hands. "Seriously, we have to go and meet Takeru in a half an hour to finish funeral preparations." Tai shook his head and mumbled something about 'un answered questions' before he skillfully pulled the papers back and finished pouring over them. Ken sighed and went back to looking over the new case they were assigned- a cembalist who had a sweet tooth for children(2).

About twenty minutes later Ken realized they were going to be late. He swore quietly and began packing up his things quickly, "Tai we have to leave, like- now – can't you go over that some other time?" Ken asked, Tai shook his head, Ken knew he wouldn't give up until he figured out whatever needed to be figured out so baldy. Ken sighed. "Should I tell Takeru that you couldn't make it then?" He asked, going to the door to grab his coat, he turned just in time to see Taichi nod his head yes. Ken sighed but still abandoned the brunette anyways.

Tai banged his head on the desk (3). He wasn't getting anywhere, all he wanted to know was _why_. _Why _had Matt been forced into killing people. What was the reasoning behind it. Why had his family been threatened? As far as he knew no one had had it out for the Ishida's so why did Matt go on a killing spree of innocent people whom he hadn't known at all- Save Sora and Jou. But that was another thing, Why had he killed Sora and Jou but not Takeru or himself, why had he given up his on life for Tai? The questions continued to swirl in his head, He had barely even noticed that Ken had left he wanted to – no he _would_ get to the bottom of this soon.

Tai knew exactly what he had to do, but he still felt it was something that he shouldn't do. Some of Yamato's things had been taken as evidence, but a lot of his possessions were still at their old apartment- Tai had moved in with Ken and his boyfriend Daisuke and still was both packing and Un-packing from that move. Tai hurried down to the evidence locker and collected what he needed, then he hurried back to his old apartment- it wasn't stealing if you had every intention on returning it was it?- he shook his head of this thought and slowly- as if Yamato would catch him- he snuck into Matt's old room.

He found Matt's old diary and cell phone. He'd have to read them later. But for now he kept them placed them in his bag and took off for his house- well Ken and Dai's house. Once there he sighed and opened the door, trudging slowly towards his room. "Hey Tai, where have you been, we've been waiting to eat supper with you." Daisuke said blinking as the man walked by him without saying anything. "Or Ken and I are going to eat alone and you are going to walk by me and pretend that I haven't said a word. That's what we were waiting for." Ken gave his boyfriend a look that said –shut-up- The boy wisely took Ken's advice and quietly ate his half cold dinner.

Tai sighed and closed the door to his room, pulling out the diary he opened to the first page and a letter fell out of the pages, it was addressed to Tai. He picked it up with shaking hands and opened the letter. Reading the words her eyes open in amazement and fear;

_Dear Taichi, _

_If you are reading this then I'm dead, in jail, or you've snuck into my room while I was out. If I'm dead then you've probably already found Nakota and Franken and put them in jail. Well, other than that you still need all the other evidence from the crime scenes, unfortunately there was an incinerator that the evidence was thrown in. But this Journal that you're about to read, will tell you things you didn't know, give you hints to cases you didn't even know I was connected to. This journal will give you the answers you seek. I hope you get what you looking for. Whenever you find that you're discouraged by the events that have taken place, remember, no matter how dark the night becomes, the night itself must get brighter._

_Ishida Yamato – The Wolf._

Tai chocked, and tore out of his room. "KEN, DAIVIS" Tai burst out of the room and ran screaming into the kitchen, the former mentioned boys, both of them looked up alarmed at the brunette, "I –and then- it fell- the letter- with the- and the journal- and Matt- He – he – and it all fits-Franken- Nakota- they all- and – the letter!" Tai said, breathing heavily between his broken speeches. The other two looked at him perplexed.

"Wha- Tai I don't understand" Ken said, the brunette man sat down and threw the letter at Ken, since talking hasn't helped him communicate in the violet haired boy he read it quickly and then passed it to his cinnamon haired boyfriend, who read it before looking back up at the two men across from him.

"Man, we have to read that journal; it could solve so many things." Daisuke said, slowly, Ken put down his fork and took his half eaten plate to the kitchen, putting the leftovers into the fridge, he hadn't said a word about it, but Tai and Dai seemed really sure that whatever was in Yamato's diary would help them with their questions. However the only way to find that out was to actually read the book. They would have to wait however until after tomorrow, The funeral for their friend.

Tai fidgeted uncomfortably, he sat at his best friends funeral. There was barely anyone in the room, it was pretty much Tai, Daisuke, Ken; and Takashi, Yukata(4), and Matt's current-not any more at least- boyfriend Akira- All of whom we're his old band mates and despite his murderous ways they still felt they could forgive him for whatever he did. He could hardly bare to look at his now decided best friend for the blond looked nothing like what he had in life. Tai walked up to the casket and said his former best friend. His eyes passed over the hole in his head, and at that moment, Tai made a decision. "Yama, I don't believe that what you did could have been something you did even if you were forced. I will find out your story. And I will find out what happened. Mark my words, I will discover you dirty little secret.

1: Franken's name was written in traditional American Style, first name first- Nakota's was written the opposite way, which is more custom in Japan….

2: Heeh I couldn't help but add a line in here about my new story. Unfortunately I don't plan on having that one turn into a sequel to this…

3: He's still doing that. I really should get him to do something new…. Hnmm I'll have to think about it.

4: This is the other member of Matt's band yes? I always forget one of them but I'm pretty sure that's his name.


End file.
